sálvame de la oscuridad
by Blue Pigeon
Summary: ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a perder solo por tu orgullo, cuánto tiempo más estas dispuesto a desperdiciar por estar segado por el dolor y la ira, cuanto más puedes vivir en el pasado? ellos necesitaban una luz que los iluminara y liberara de la oscuridad, tienen el poder de salvarse pero también ese poder puede llegar a ser su perdición,lograran vencer eso que los atormenta?
1. Chapter 1

Sálvame de la oscuridad

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea si es mía.

* * *

Prologo

¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a perder solo por tu orgullo, cuánto tiempo más estas dispuesto a desperdiciar por estar segado por el dolor y la ira, cuanto más puedes vivir en el pasado?

Sasuke un joven de 20 años, muy guapo de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, que hace contraste con su pálida piel, orgulloso, frio y calculador , seguro de sí mismo, pero con un gran dolor con el que carga, que poco a poco lo hace sumergirse en la oscuridad cegado por la ira y un pasado muy cruel.

Ino, una hermosa joven de 20 años, rubia y con unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, una piel un poco bronceada, alegre, divertida, segura de sí misma y muy orgullosa, lo que nadie sabe es que tiene un pasado que la atormenta, que cada vez la hace caer más y más en la oscuridad.

Ellos necesitaban una luz que los ayudara a salir de esa terrible oscuridad en la cual están envueltos pero ¿podrán hacerlo, podrán confiar el uno en el otro?

ellos tienen el poder de salvarse pero también ese poder puede llegar a ser su perdición, ¿lograran vencer eso que los atormenta y liberarse de las ataduras del pasado?


	2. Chapter 2

**El comienzo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni los personajes todo es obra de su maravilloso creador de Masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a perder solo por tu orgullo, cuánto tiempo más estas dispuesto a desperdiciar por estar segado por el dolor y la ira, cuanto más puedes vivir en el pasado?

Y ahí estaba yo, el cielo estaba gris y en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, pero no me importa, lo único que me importaba era saber cómo llego esto a hacer así, como de la noche a la mañana puede cambiar tanto, como puedes permitir que el amor te destroce, no sé cómo pueden soportar eso miles de veces las personas, simplemente el sentimiento es abrazador y horrible, yo vivía feliz hasta que lo conocí a él, a ese chico, de mirada triste, gracias a él, mi mundo se puso de cabeza, yo sabía desde la primera vez que cruzamos miradas, que él era un problema, uno de eso presentimientos vino a mí y me dijo que era peligroso, pero entre más mi instinto me decía que me alejara de él, mi corazón, me decía que había algo en el que no podía dejar pasar, rápidamente sentí que era como una de esas conexiones mágicas que leía en los libros de romance, pero muchas veces por un error toda tu vida se vuelve un infierno sin siquiera darte cuenta empiezas a caer por un pozo del cual no puedes salir y solo estas cayendo sin más, sin darte cuenta y engañándote, creyendo que todo es de otra manera, solo para que tarde o temprano llegue tu inminente final, una de esas dolorosas caídas de las cuales dudas que te puedes volver a levantar.

Y ahí estaba yo lamentándome por haberle entregado el corazón a esa persona que es fría y sin sentimientos, es totalmente egoísta, y pensar que era tan tonta que habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, sin importar que.

Pero en ese entonces solo era ingenua, creía que eras sincero, pero fue mi culpa por dejarme engañar y hoy lo estoy pagando caro hoy.

* * *

**Tiempo atrás...**

Estaba caminando por las calles, era una de esas tardes cálidas de junio, estaba en camino al parque en el cual me relajaba, estaba en vacaciones en ese momento así que iba lo más que podía, había algunos niños jugando ahí, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la habitual banca donde me sentaba siempre, era mi lugar favorito ya que había un gran y hermoso árbol de durazno que daba sombra, era pasadas de las 6, el sol estaba todavía brillando, así que me dedique a sacar de mi bolsa un libro, en eso cuando mi mirada volvió a subir, y lo vi, era uno de esos chicos que te roba el aliento, era alto de tez pálida, con un cabello negro azabache, y unos ojos del mismo color, esos ojos eran profundos y carentes de emociones, excepto una que pude definir muy rápido, tristeza, una de esas tristezas que son tan profundas que no te deja ver alguna otra emoción.

Sin darle mucha importancia volví mí vista al libro, y empecé a meterme en la lectura tanto así que no me di cuenta que el chico se dirigía a la misma banca que yo hasta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, sin decir nada solo se sentó ahí, solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y poner hacia atrás la cabeza, y quedamos en silencio, por un rato, después él se levantó y se fue por donde había venido. No supe su nombre, ni como se escuchada su voz, solo pude sentir un suave perfume el cual era demasiado hechizante de esos que te hacen quieres seguir a su lado y perderte en esa dulce fragancia.

* * *

Si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba al conocerte talvez nunca me habría acercado a ti.

Pero como en los libros de romance creí que podría encontrar a ese chico con el que todas soñamos, pero lo que no recordaba, es que los libros son eso solo historias de ficción, solo una mentira más, como esas historias que nos cuentan de pequeñas donde un guapo príncipe aparece cabalgando en un hermoso corcel blanco y rescata a la princesa de su prisión, para con un beso de amor tener un felices para siempre.

Desde pequeñas nos han inculcado que busquemos el amor, pero quien lo necesita después de todo, ¿una persona no puede morir por falta de amor o sí?, pues no lo creo, la gran Ino Yamanaka no es de esas personas, que se quedan llorando a mares solo por un chico que no vale la pena, ya que nunca te quiso como tú lo quisiste a él, o peor aún que nunca le importaste, así que no señor, ella no era así, en un tiempo lo fue, pero ya no más, por aquel chico del cual todos decían que solo jugaba con ella, pero que fue tan estúpida, para no ver, por estar cegada, por lo que creía era amor por las dos partes, llego el día en el que se calló esta venda de sus ojos porque para él no había nada más que él, no había amor para ella, y nunca lo habría eso es lo que ella, se dio cuenta en el momento en el que su corazón se partió en pedazos y jamás volvió a ser la misma chica que era antes.

Talvez el problema es que ella entrego el corazón a alguien que no tenía ninguna intención de darle el suyo.

Talvez ella solo se enamoró de la persona equivocada.

Talvez ella solo necesitaba amor.

Talvez ella estaba enamorada del amor.

Talvez ella solo vivía en una fantasía, en una burbuja.

Talvez ella confió demasiado en poco tiempo.

Pero desde ese día su burbuja se reventó.

Ino Yamanaka prometió a la luna nunca enamorarse, pero lo que no recordaba es que no elegimos si nos vamos a enamorar o no, o de quien nos enamoramos.

Porque el destino es muy caprichoso y hace que lo que menos esperas suceda, aveces te da lo que quieres, aveces no, aveces te quita lo que añoras, pero talvez es, porque no es para ti.

Pero quien sabe el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

Y vaya q Ino no lo esperaba.

* * *

¿Hola cómo están?, espero que bien sé qué hace muuuucho que no subía nada y les pido perdón pero este año ha sido muy problemático y no había podido escribir nada, pero les prometo actualizar más seguido :D

Les doy gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, y espero que les guste, y me den su opinión, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.

Sin más que decir, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

Hasta luego

Atte. Alexa Takumi:)


End file.
